<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ловушка by Fausthaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353515">Ловушка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus'>Fausthaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band), EXILE THE SECOND (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ган-чан, надо быть аккуратнее</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ловушка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ган-чан, надо быть аккуратнее, — негромкий голос Кейджи кинул в холод, несмотря на разгоряченное гонкой на велотренажере тело. — Нельзя так неосмотрительно вести себя, можно травмироваться. </p><p>Таканори почувствовал, как на пятку, одновременно приподнимая ее, легла чужая рука, и его снова бросило в жар. Он посмотрел вниз: присевший на корточки Кейджи осторожно ощупывал стопу.</p><p>— Какая боль?</p><p>— Это просто судорога, Кейджи-сан, — Таканори сам не знал, как выдавил из себя эти несколько слов. </p><p>— Тогда тяни носок на себя изо всех сил, даже если больно, — Кейджи поднялся, и теперь уже Таканори смотрел снизу вверх. — Ты слишком горячий, температуры нет?</p><p>— Нет. Просто я чересчур энергично крутил педали, — как Таканори не старался держать себя в руках, голос все равно дрожал и срывался. </p><p>— Тебе надо отдохнуть, Ган-чан, — Кейджи улыбнулся, а Таканори словно опалило огнем с ног до головы. Ему показалось, что даже щеки стали красными. Но судя по спокойному виду Кейджи, все-таки только показалось. — Как только судорога пройдет, иди в раздевалку. Или помочь тебе дойти? — Кейджи словно задал этот вопрос сам себе и тут же, бросив полотенце на руль тренажера, обхватил Таканори за талию. — Хватайся за меня, или мы свалимся вдвоем.</p><p>Таканори положил руку на шею Кейджи и заработал удивленный взгляд, быстро сменившийся задумчивым. Потом Кейджи усмехнулся и одним движением прижал Таканори к себе, тот в ответ вцепился в его плечи изо всех сил. И потянулся за поцелуем. Все мысли о приличиях, вдолбленных с детства, испарились из головы в один миг. Стало плевать, что кто-то может войти. </p><p>Губы Кейджи были чуть горьковатыми и неожиданно мягкими. Его руки легли на ягодицы Таканори, чуть приспустив спортивные штаны вместе с трусами, и гладили по коже. От этих движений шум в голове усиливался, тело трясло как в центрифуге, а член моментально встал. Таканори прижался к Кейджи.</p><p>— Быстро же ты заводишься, Ган-чан, — Кейджи продолжал слегка мять ягодицы. — И задница у тебя офигенная. Ты с кем-нибудь из парней уже спал?</p><p>— По-настоящему? Нет. </p><p>— Со мной по-настоящему хочешь или просто перепихнуться по случаю? Ты парень молодой, это вполне нормально — устраивать сексодром при любом удобном случае. У тебя встает так на многих?</p><p>— Только на тебя! — голос Таканори нельзя было узнать, он опустился на пару тонов ниже и дрожал. — Я не знаю, что это или почему, но рядом с тобой порой даже дышать трудно.</p><p>— Не пожалеешь потом? — рука Кейджи переместилась на член Таканори, и того просто подбросило. — Вдруг я пересплю с тобой пару раз и брошу?</p><p>— Да плевать! У тебя сейчас точно никого нет, а я слишком хочу тебя. Это лучше, чем дрочить в одиночестве, — Таканори еле дышал от возбуждения.</p><p>— Ребят, что-то случилось? — в спортзал быстрым шагом вошел Шокичи и недоуменно уставился на картину, представившуюся его взору. </p><p>— У Ган-чана ногу судорогой свело, — Кейджи одним движением подхватил на руки офигевшего Таканори. — Помогу ему добраться до раздевалки. </p><p>— Не забудь, через два часа приедут Кенчи и Тецуя. Надо кое-что обсудить про передачу на будущей неделе.</p><p>— Я помню, — небрежно бросил Кейджи и, вместе с прижавшимся к нему Таканори, вышел из спортзала.</p><p>Шокичи, улыбаясь, смотрел приятелю вслед. А Свей был прав: достаточно было оставить этих двоих наедине, и все решится само собой. Неизвестно, что получится из всей этой затеи потом, но, по крайней мере, Кейджи почувствует себя нужным и от него перестанет разить таким одиночеством. Причем нужным по-настоящему не потому, что он чертова звезда, а просто до жути нравится как человек. Ведь только слепой не заметил, что Таканори втрескался в него по уши. Шокичи никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так реагировал на другого человека. У Таканори дыхание перехватывало, стоило только Кейджи оказаться рядом. Именно такая самозабвенность Кейджи сейчас и нужна. А если все выльется для обоих во что-то серьезное, значит, новая бредовая идея Свея окажется в очередной раз не такой уж и бредовой. <br/>Шокичи вытащил из кармана телефон и ткнул в цифру один.</p><p>— Заезжай после съемок за мной. Так и быть, я накормлю тебя теми дурацкими пирожными.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>